Hey, Mickey
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Haley and Lucas hear an old song that takes them back to the past.


HEY, MICKEY

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Feeling blocked when it comes to "Independence Day" and for some reason, whenever I hear this song, I think of Lucas and Haley. Takes place mid-season three, but not after a particular ep other than Brucas and Naley have gotten back together. One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. I only own the plot. This is not meant to be a Laley, it's just two friends having fun.

Lucas helped Haley clean the counters at Karen's Café. For several minutes, they did this in silence.

"Okay, you know what? It's **way** too quiet in here. I **totally** need some music," Haley announced.

"Yeah, you're right," Lucas agreed. He then reached over to the boom box he had brought and turned on the radio. At the beginning strains of the song, they looked at each other.

"Dude!" Haley exclaimed.

"You remember the routine we made up for this song?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah!" Haley nodded. They started clapping rhythmically.

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey...  
_

At the instrumental, they added more dance moves. Then Haley leaned into Lucas.

_Hey Mickey  
You've been around all night and that's a little long_

Haley pulled him closer and began caressing his arm.

_You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong._

She pulled away and he pulled her closer.

_Why can't we say goodnight? So you can take me home, Mickey  
_

They leaned into each other and Haley faked a kiss.

_Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't_

Lucas danced away from Haley and she turned her face into a pout.

_You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't  
Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey  
_

Haley shivered and then started to pull Lucas close to her, but he jerked away.

_Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
_

Lucas took Haley's hand and she looked at him adoringly.

_Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you, Mickey_

They danced together, keeping eye contact with each other.

_Ooh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey_

He dropped her hand and spun away, causing her face to fall in devastation.

_Hey Mickey  
Now when you take me by the... who's... ever gonna know  
_

He put a hand on her hip and threw her a devilish smirk.

_Every time you move I let a little more show  
There's something you can use, so don't say no, Mickey  
_

She took her jacket off slowly and seductively. He gulped as she danced closer, leaving the jacket on the floor. She put her arms around his neck.

_So come on and give it to me anyway you can  
Anyway you want to do it, I'll take it like a man_

They danced closer together. He dipped her, and then after she came back up, spun away.

_Oh please baby, please don't leave me in this jam Mickey  
_

She danced towards him, but he continued to move away from her.

_Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_

Lucas took Haley's hand and she looked at him adoringly.

_Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you, Mickey  
_

They danced together, keeping eye contact with each other.

_Ooh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey  
_

He dropped her hand and spun away, causing her face to fall in devastation.

They continued until the song faded. Hearing clapping, they quickly turned around.

"Oh!" Haley exclaimed, switching off the radio.

"Uh, hey, guys. How long have you been there?" Lucas wondered nervously.

"Oh, long enough to see you flirtin' with my wife," Nathan joked.

"Dude, it was nothing. It was just a stupid routine we came up with when we were like, ten," Lucas assured.

"Relax, man. I was kiddin'," Nathan stated.

"Hey, Broody, I never knew you could dance like that," Brooke commented, walking up to him.

"Well, it's no big deal. Like I said, it was just a stupid routine---"

"That got me incredibly turned on." With that, she grabbed his shirt, pulled him close, and kissed him passionately as Nathan and Haley did the same. Their friends groaned.

"Oh, come on, you guys! Get a room!" The two couples ignored them and continued to kiss.

THE END


End file.
